Morning Rituals
by RavenofSilver
Summary: I decided to branch out a bit and try something different. So, I bring you a morning in titan's tower. Every character has a different morning routine and different thoughts going through their heads so they each have a different story. Of course, it is titans with and s, so all the stories kinda interweave. You'll see. T cuz I'm paranoid! ;D


**Raven**

She looked out from her perch on the tower's roof. The sun was beautiful, but she had always preferred the moon. Right now was the best time of night. The world was hushed and everyone was asleep. Everyone except herself and the moon.

She smiled and reached out like she was going to grab the moon from the sky. The witching hour was at hand. How appropriate. She was out when all the horrors that haunt little kid's nightmares were supposed to be roaming. But, most nights this wasn't true.

The witching hour didn't have a set time. And it wasn't and evil time either. For her it was simply the hushing hour. A time when the world was at peace and she didn't have to worry about absorbing all of the emotions that people radiated. Right now, everyone was at peace and it was completely silent.

If only for this small moment.

She risked a glance at the clock. 2:30am. Robin would be up soon. There was just enough time to do some early morning meditation. She sat down and crossed her legs.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" she recited her mantra. The remaining hours of solitude passed and the peacefulness that she had reveled in had passed. She didn't miss it. After all, there was always tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Robin<strong>

He was used to early morning workouts. It was a part of his everyday life. Another thing that reminded him that if he wanted to continue this work that was so important to him he had to work for it

For others, it happened that they were gifted with powers and had no other choices. Good or bad. But he was normal. He had lots of options. But unlike most people without powers, he didn't want to be a bystander or a victim. He wanted to take his fate into his own two hands.

He wanted to build himself into the person that he wanted to become. A leader, a fighter, a role model.

But first, he had to build up his team and his friends. After all, everyone needed allies. And he had found his perfect allies. They were a strange ragtag group, but they were his ragtag group and he wouldn't have it any other way. There was no other way.

He transferred from weights to the treadmill. It was about 5:30am. He would keep at it for about 15 more minutes and then go upstairs and make coffee for himself and tea for Raven, who was probably meditating up on the roof. Then he would come back down here to work some more.

If something didn't happen to disrupt his plans, that is. But if something did happen, that was fine too. There was a reason that he was training, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Beast Boy<strong>

Most people didn't think that he would get up this early. That he could get up this early. To most people he was a jokester. The class clown of the group.

But it was a precious facade that he had to maintain. He didn't like people knowing the real him. They usually got over concerned. He hated it when people worried about him more than what was necessary. He preferred worrying about them.

He passed by the entrance to the basement workout room, knowing that Robin would be too busy working out to notice him. The he snuck up the stairs. This was always the part that got his adrenaline pumping.

Finally he crept out the door and found a spot to hide while he watched Raven meditate. Creepy and stalkerish? Maybe, but he couldn't stop himself from watching her every morning.

After Terra, he didn't think that there was anyone that he would be able to trust his heart to.

But Raven understood. She listened to him and never judged or told him what a fool he was to have fallen in love with the earth bender. He wasn't sure if she really understood, seeing as she always tried not to feel emotion, but he felt like she did.

And he realized that he had always loved her.

With a start, he realized that she was moving and going down stairs. Careful to not draw attention to himself, he turned into a humming bird and zipped down to his open window. Then he waited to Cy to come and "wake him up."

* * *

><p><strong>Starfire<strong>

What a glorious morning. The sunrise was gorgeous here on Earth. Nothing like on her own planet, where if was usually dark and bleak in the skies. She stretched her arms out and smiled.

The sunrise brought the hope of a new day.

Of course, this particular day would probably be like any other day. Nothing significant would happen that would make Robin ask her out or anything. Though she wished that something like that would happen.

She really liked him.

But he was such a dope! He didn't even want to try at a romantic relationship. Didn't he realize how much he meant to her? In matters of love she was of the opinion that he was too much like Raven, who ignored Beast Boys subtle attempts of starting something.

Well, unlike the green boy, when it came to matters of the heart she didn't believe in being subtle. She flew out of her room and went down the hall where she knew that Raven and Robin would be, drinking tea and coffee, respectively.

"Hello my friends! Do you have any particular plans today?" She asked batting some doe-eyes in Robin's direction. After all, the books and movies and tv shows that she had watched said that doe-eyes were quite effective.

* * *

><p><strong>Cyborg<strong>

His eye opened as soon as he finished his sleep cycle. The cycle was important for optimum performance. He smiled and walked out the door of his room. Star, Rob, and Rae, were in the kitchen like always.

Well, actually, Rob was leaving the kitchen to go work out. But the girls were chatting quietly. He decided against interrupting them. If they needed his help or opinion then they would come to him. Plus, last time he had put his two cents in, Raven had threatened him so badly that he would had messed his pants if he could have.

He started making breakfast. Pancakes with mustard for Star, waffles for Rae, and some tofu bacon with toast for BB. Gross. But now that he was thinking about the green kid, he went over and pounded on his door. "Rise and shine, little green dude. Stop counting green sheep. Time to get up. Made you breakfast."

He walked away and heard Beast Boy sleepily dredge through the hall after him. He smiled. Good. Everyone was up and soon it would be time to beat BB's butt on the new game that he got.

He loved mornings. There were so many possibilities.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! May I present my newest one-shot. It was different. Usually I just stick to one character, usually Raven. I liked branching out and getting into other character's heads.<br>**

**But, I'm not going to make it a regular thing. **

**Sorry for not posting anything in a while, but school just got crazy hard. And my birthday is coming up so I've been thinking about what kinda part-time job I should get once I'm 14.**

**Luv ya'll and hope that you REVIEW! (please?)**

_**I Do Not Own the Teen Titans. If I did then I would probably die of happiness and start insisting on another season.**_


End file.
